


Indifference

by Nymus



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymus/pseuds/Nymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine's Day, Kame-chan received many chocolates surprising his new lover.<br/>"I'm impressed." The voice of Kazuya's lover caught his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mine, I published it in Portuguese ^^  
> Translated by Panda  
> Beta by Gaea-chan  
> Thanks girls!

"I'm impressed."  
  
The voice of Kazuya's lover caught his attention. Wrapped only in a towel, he went to the door in time to see his lover getting boxes and boxes of chocolate. Embarrassed, he ran to help the latter, and the doorman gave them a wry smile, it's not everyday he sees two beautiful men clad only in towels covering their lower half.  
  
Once they’ve taken the delivery inside, said lover closed the door with his foot and they went to the couch. The lover had a an amused smile and Kazuya was embarrassed that the other had to see all those chocolates. Just like Kazuya, his lover received a lot of Valentine's Day chocolates too. The only difference does not lie with the quantity tho but who had sent them.  
  
Kazuya tried to stop him, but he heard his lover’s voice pronouncing the first name: **_Ueda Tatsuya_**. Kazuya was pushed back on the couch and watched as his lover open the box and saw the heart-shaped chocolate. The lover looked at him, a smirk forming on his lips, as if he was waiting for an explanation for its shape.  
  
“He never recovered well after we broke up.”  
  
 _ **Nakamaru Yuichi**_. His chocolate was a heart arrowed by cupid.  
  
“I think he is in love with me... Because of the fan services.”  
  
 ** _Akanishi Jin_**. There were small liqueur filled bonbons, which Kazuya liked.  
  
"He was my first lover, he knows my tastes very well…” he tried to correct himself after realizing his lover's glare. “Many things have changed, but Akanishi knows the kind of chocolate I like.”  
  
 ** _Tanaka Koki_**. A Mount Fuji representation, with a delicious white chocolate icing on top to imitate the snow. "It was a nice trip, he just wanted to remind me that."  
  
 ** _Junnosuke Taguchi_**. It was a crooked 'H' shape. His lover stared at it curiously then turned to look at Kazuya for explanation. "Junno tries to write 'Happy' every year. I think he gives up just after it. I never had anything with him… Junno sends chocolates for everybody."  
  
 ** _Nishikido Ryo_**. It was an empty box with a small note inside written "Fuck you". Kazuya realized the bemused smile of his lover and sighed relieved when he didn't comment anything further.  
  
 ** _Yuya Tegoshi_**. A pink box containing a chocolate cat. It had a nice scent and the lover smelled the chocolate. "We went out for two weeks during Yamato filming… Well… It happened, right?"  
  
Opening box after box, and the lover finds out all of Kazuya's past lovers and his new admirers. He didn't look bothered, on the contrary he was enjoying it while investigating the boxes. Kazuya wished he’d stopped with that. He knew he have to put some effort to get his attention back and make him stop with what he’s doing. He approached him and touched his bare shoulder, giving it a long kiss. The lover moved his hand away from the boxes to hold Kazuya's chin and kissed him in a way that left him a bit befuddled. There were various emotions - possessiveness, aggression and seduction - in that one violent kiss.  
  
" ** _Takahisa Masuda_**." The lover looked up and gazed at Kazuya in confusion.  
  
"No! I never went out with Massu. He sends chocolates every year. At White Day too.” Kazuya quickly clarified.  
  
He kept rummaging everything until he found what he wanted. He lifted a card and wiggled it in front of him. Kazuya tried to get it but the latter refuse to give it to him. His lover opened the card and with a smirk in his lips, read the brief message.  
  
 ** _Yamashita Tomohisa_**. A small package. There was only a chocolate, two united hearts.  
  
"Aaaah, the famous Mr. K. I’ve heard so much about him for months… So are you Mr. K?"  
  
"I am afraid so.” Kazuya mumbled embarrassed, wondering what Yamapi could have said about him. He then turned to his lover and asked “Are you upset?"  
  
"No.” The latter answered with conviction, self-assured and Kazuya got frustrated thinking the other would at least get mad in with jealousy. It felt like he didn't care about it, like he’s done what he wanted to do with Kazuya and that’s it. It’s as if his present lover doesn’t treat him in that special way all those past lovers of his treated him.  
  
“Will you accept all these chocolates?"  
  
"No, I already accepted the only one I wanted."  
  
Kazuya was referring to when his lover arrived, his lips were coated with chocolate. Of course after it, the idea of having chocolate spread all over his body became extremely sensual and they got off with that the whole afternoon.  
  
The lover gazed at him and smiled. Kazuya got desperate. He knew that expression. It meant the other will leave and Kazuya didn't want it that. He would do everything to make him stay. He hated that feeling of being rejected, not being the center of attention, and he hated it the most when this man did it.  
  
"I'm going home.” the lover said and stretched his body. “We had an amazing afternoon."  
  
"Wait. You said you would stay."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?” Kazuya slipped his hands on his bare chest and placed another kiss on his shoulder. “Did I?"  
  
The other man didn't reply. Kazuya's hands untied the other’s towel and it fell at their feet. His hands started caressing his lover's member. Kazuya looked up, and smiled seductively at the other.  
  
"Don’t you ever get tired?” The lover asked, his smile not hiding the pleasure he’s feeling with Kazuya’s ministrations.  
  
"Never with you.” Kazuya replied and it was the truth. His lips traced a trail from the neck, shoulders, slid across the chest, waist and until he was kneeling in front of his lover, Kazuya looked up once again before distributing kisses all over his lover's member.  
  
The man just brought a hand over his mouth to avoid a loud moan, while his other hand tangled between Kazuya's wet hair and urged him for more. Kazuya’s lover appreciated him, and he was confident that treating Kazuya like this is the best way to keep their relationship.  
  
He wasn't the jealous type. He’s heard how Kazuya went out with everybody from the agency. But someone like Kazuya is out of his reach, unlike other he have dealt with in the past. But because he really like him, he has to do something to attract him, and all he had to do was to act like he despise him mock him and constantly tell him how pathetic he is. Kazuya chased him for weeks because of that.  
  
He shuddered and opened his eyes to gaze Kazuya’s smeared face. He hid his smile and glared at him instead, just as he always did, as if Kazuya meant nothing. He observed his lover wiping his face using his towel and then lifting himself up slowly, his seductive body, glued to him purposely. Kazuya circled both arms through his shoulders and embraced his neck.  
  
"Do you still want to leave?” He asked with a charming voice.  
  
"Yes.” He gave Kazuya a peck on his cheek. “The afternoon was fantastic.”  
  
He got rid of the arms and walked idly to the bedroom to collect his clothes. When he heard Kazuya's steps behind him, he bit his lips to hold a smile.  
  
"You're kidding me, are you?" Kazuya asked with an upset voice.  
  
"I don't know why you think so…"  
  
"Why do you never sleep with me? Why do you always want to leave? You… Are you done with me?"  
  
"No. I don't sleep at my lover's houses."  
  
"No?” Kazuya watched him sitting on the bed as he reach for his trousers. He stomped on the garment to stop him. His lover stared at him and smiled. Kazuya licked his lips and approached the latter once again. "You… Would you stay if we were boyfriends?”  
  
There was a hint of shyness in his question. He had never been in a serious relationship with anyone and now he wanted to be with that man more than anything. He’s thinking maybe it was the only way to keep him on his side. The other man lowered his head and placed his hand on his nape, a gesture he’s come to recognize that the other man only do when he was thinking about something important.  
  
"It's a tempting condition Kazuya… Will you get rid of all those chocolates? Especially Pi-chan's. I don't ever want to listen to him talking about Mr. K again."  
  
"I will only if you accept to date me."  
  
The other man wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Kazuya to him. "Condition accepted, boyfriend Kazuya." Kazuya sat on his lap, hugged and kissed him. The first kiss he ever gave to someone he calls his boyfriend. It wasn't so bad as he thought it would be. Kazuya was thinking how he’s finally put a collar on this man and now he had him on his command.  
  
He would get rid of all those chocolate as soon he could get out of this boyfriend’s lap, and he would get to it soon, because Kazuya thought this is just the perfect place for him to be at the moment. And he would show the other that this is just as perfect for him to be at as well.  
  
"Now you are mine, _Ikuta Toma_. Only mine…" Kazuya said it and gave him a peck on his lips. He slipped a hand through his hair and smiled, then proceeded to kiss him again, this time passionately.  
  
Toma smiled and didn't answer. Kazuya would get rid of those chocolates, that now he could finally admit, with their new relationship status, bothered him a lot. Especially the one from his bestfriend.  
  
Toma's hand untied Kazuya's towel and caressed his legs, while they kissed again. And his plan of feigning such indifference worked. He had Kazuya where he wanted him to be: as his boyfriend.


End file.
